The Return of GLUXA
by GluxaRules
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland, and to his queen. He will face new prophecies and many fluffy moments with Luxa. But this time, he is here to stay. GLUXA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and please review! This starts immediately after the end of the book.**

Gregor watched Lizzie meander around the playground as Boots snuggled into his chest with a growing feeling of sadness. He thought of everything he had left behind, Mareth, Howard, Ripred… and most of all he thought of Luxa. Oh what he would give to see her again. It has only been around a day but it felt like years. Gregor knew he could never live a normal life in the Overland, with all the things he had gone through. His scars alone would scare and confuse most people. But that didn't even compare to what had changed emotionally. The childlike behavior he had exhibited before he descended into the Underland was gone, replaced by a maturity similar to a veteran, which he technically was. There was no way Gregor could live a normal life having experienced everything that he had.

After a while, it grew dark, so he called Lizzie and they walked home. As they passed the Underland entrance, Gregor had an urge to run over to it and make his way under, but he decided to appease his parents for once. When they walked through the apartment door, their mother looked up and said, "Gregor we have made our decision, we are staying in New York!" Gregor literally exploded with happiness as Boots and Lizzie shrieked with joy. Grace then exploded into tears and Gregor's father rushed over to comfort her. Gregor was in a state of turmoil as he tried to decide between his love and his family.

Dinner that night was subdued as the news had a positive and negative impact on the family. As they finished, Gregor's father looked up at him expectantly, awaiting his decision. Gregor has thought about this for hours on his bed and he had finally come to his decision. "Mom, Dad, I have decided to return to the Underland, I cannot live here without affecting all of you." "You can still visit me though…" Grace was expecting this but she still was sad. Lizzie, however, was extremely mad. "WHY CAN GREGOR GO AND NOT ME!" she screamed. Instead of Grace, it was Gregor who replied. "Lizzie, you and Boots can live normal lives here, you have no scars and you weren't exposed to what I was…" Lizzie saw the sadness in his voice and realized how lucky she was and smartly decided to keep quiet. However she still stomped off to her room, with the intention to protest later. Then Gregor broke the silence, "But I guess I can stay for tomorrow to pack."

After everyone was asleep, Gregor looked at the picture of him and Luxa with happiness. However, he was a bit sad about leaving his family but he knew it was for the best.

The next day, he bought supplies from Home Depot down the street and said goodbye to his family. With his family behind him, he descended into the Central Park Entrance. Gregor went through the long series of tunnels at a slow pace and wished the ride would be over soon. He had brought a cheap parachute so he wouldn't die on landing and he landed quietly on the Regalian ground. He was immediately spotted by a nibbler and a human on a flier at the Waterway entrance. They cautiously walked over to him and recognized the great Warrior of Regalia- their savior.

The human introduced himself as George, the flier, Boreas, and the nibbler, Howreg. Gregor climbed onto the flies back and they set off for Regalia. He rode in silence as he tried to imagine how Regalia had changed since his departure a few days ago. Would Luxa want to see him? Has she moved on? He knew that she wouldn't have changed in two days but maybe the Council? Gregor shook his head and he knew he was just being crazy. There was no way Luxa had a new boyfriend. Right?

As Boreas descended into the arena, Gregor saw gnawers, nibblers, spinners and even fliers working alongside the humans to rebuild the fallen city. Pride filled him as he knew that this was all Luxa's doing. When the flier landed, a gnawer looked up and recognized him and yelled, "The Warrior has returned!" Soon the whole arena was cheering.

A silver flier landed in front of Gregor carrying two people. As they stepped off, Gregor could see Mareth and Vikus. They walked over to him and hugged him, with Gregor barely being able to breath during Mareth's. He told them that he had come to stay to which Vikus replied, "I am sure the queen will be overjoyed." Gregor's face turned bright red as he followed them back to the bat. The bat introduced itself as Artemis and they lifted off.

When they arrived at the castle, Vikus got off and motioned Gregor to follow him. He led him towards an empty room and told him that he could stay there. Gregor collapsed on the bed and Vikus left him to his thoughts. A few minutes later the door opened and a girl walked in. Gregor recognized Luxa and almost fainted with happiness. With tears in her eyes, she ran over to him, and kissed him. Gregor felt amazing and lucky with the girl of his dreams in his arms, and content with the belief that he could live with her, forever.

**Please review! This story will most likely have a prophecy and tons of GLUXA fluff! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. First I want to thank my 2 reviewers especially SAI1 who have some extremely helpful advice. And a note on the Howreg problem, it's all going to be clear later! This chapter will have some Grace and Lizzie problems and the thing everyone wants fluff! **

Grace sat in her room with a sullen look on her face. She could not believe she had just let Gregor go! Her husband had already talked with her along with Mareth and a few others including Ripred about how Gregor could never really live in the Overland without being traumatized and sad. If she had just put up more of a fight then maybe her little baby boy would still be home with her. She suddenly burst into tears at that. Her husband rushed in and knew why she was weeping. He walked over to her and sat down and put his arm around her. Releasing Gregor was the best solution, he thought, but that doesn't mean everyone is going to be happy. He had cried a bit himself when no one was looking. He pulled Grace closer to him and held her tight as her sobs subsided. She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Honey, how do you think he's doing?" To which he replied, "I'm sure he's fine and given that the only person, sorry rat that can beat him in combat is his ally, he should be in great hands, I mean paws." At the mention of combat Grace burst into tears once more as she thought of her little boy killing others.

In the next room, Lizzie was also in a state of turmoil. She knew that her mother was crying and that she probably shouldn't disturb her but she really wanted to see Ripred. And Hazard… A blush appeared on her face as he thought of him. She hadn't told anyone but she thought he was handsome. You're too young, she chided herself. But then again, Gregor is in love at 13… She in turn burst into tears at the unfairness of it all.

Gregor held Luxa tight as they kissed. He felt nothing but happiness as they kissed. Gregor thought he could never stop. But, it was Luxa who pulled away first, a look of happiness on her face. "Gregor, Why, how…?" To which he replied, "I couldn't stay away from the Underland and most of all you…, I'm here to stay." Luxa could not believe her ears as he said the words she had been dreaming of ever since he left.

In the courtroom, the council was busily talking amongst themselves about a new problem. A few Regalian patrols had been ambushed on the cutter border and action needed to be taken. "Summon the queen," someone said. Ripred volunteered to go. "Heh, I'll have some fun with this…," he said nefariously. He walked up into the room and saw Luxa talking to Gregor. "Dang it, I wanted to walk in on them kissing…." He coughed, and the couple turned around. Gregor ran to hug Ripred who grudgingly hugged back. "Why are you here," asked Luxa. "Why I can't just come visit my favorite bond," he shot back. Luxa merely glared at him and he finally broke out laughing. After a while he straightened up and looked at them, "A Regalian patrol has been attacked on the cutter border, the Queen is needed," and he left them, probably to eat some shrimp in cream sauce-his favorite food. Luxa looked at Gregor and he embraced her. She felt so protected and content in his embrace, but she knew she had to meet the council. She sighed and left his arms. "Shall we," and she grabbed his arm and cordially strolled out of the room.

The council was abuzz with sound but it died down as Luxa entered. The head of the council stood up and bowed to which Luxa just waved her hand for him to sit. A small man informed Luxa of what Ripred had told her and showed her on the map where exactly it happened. Gregor groaned at the thought of another war and the chance that he may lose his love. The council broke for a snack and Luxa took Gregor back to her quarters. They collapsed on the bed and began kissing more passionately than they ever had. Gregor's hand went further down her back while Luxa traced his abs. Soon their shirts were off, but Luxa pulled away. "We can't be doing this now," she said sadly. Gregor agreed, also sadly and they set off to get some dinner for themselves.

**Unknown Area**

"We have sent Howreg to spy, your majety," croaked a raspy voice. "Yess, we will launch the attack soon replied a mysterious voice. The Regalian soldier pressed his head against the wall in an effort to hear well. Suddenly, he was ambushed by what seemed to be a rat and he fled, blood streaming from his body. He leaped onto his flier and sped towards Regalia. They landed in the arena and the man rushed to the dinner room. "Animals, in cutter land, attack," he rasped as he fell to the ground, dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of Gluxa is BACK! How did you like the cliffie? And if you have time, please review, flames and harsh reviews are fine, just include suggestions for improvement, Thanks. And now GLUXA…**

Gregor stared at the poor man in a state of shock as the dinner room erupted into chatter. Suddenly, Luxa slammed her on the table, causing the commotion to end. All eyes were on her as she began to speak. We have news of a new enemy approaching, commence wartime procedures. Gregor had never heard of these "wartime procedures" but Luxa gave him a nod indicating she would inform him later. Many people stood up and set off for training. An armored man walked up to Luxa and bowed. "My lady, I will ensure a swift victory in this war." To which Luxa replied, "Let's not be hasty, we have had problems with that in the past." The man nodded and offered his arm, "may I lead you to your room?" Gregor felt extreme jealousy and anger, how DARE he! But before he could act, Luxa declined, to his relief. She hooked arms with Gregor and they walked out.

Inside the hall, Gregor looked at Luxa. She responded, "That was out general, Devlin Marquis, he's a flirtatious idiot but he is a good tactician." She kissed him and as they held their embrace, Gregor knew she would never betray him like that. Their tongues started exploring each other mouths as the kiss grew more passionate. Luxa broke away as both of them were exhausted, but they both felt extremely happy. They headed for her room and they kissed once more, this time quickly and Gregor left her to sleep. He went to his own bedroom but in front of his room was…

DEVLIN! The annoying general was standing menacingly in front of Gregor's door holding a sword. The general stalked up to him and said, "I cannot have you ruining my chances with Luxa, Overlander. He charged at Gregor who saw his new opponent's lack of skill and merely ducked and jabbed the man where no one wants to be stabbed. The general howled with pain as a guard rushed over. Gregor explained what had happened. Luxa by this point had also come out and saw the scene in horror. The general tried to make up a story but he was stopped by Ripred who was heading to the kitchen. He vouched for Gregor and the guard took the general to the dungeon. "I guess we need a new general now…" said Luxa and they headed to the council. Ripred informed them of the happenings and the council burst into chatter. Ripred beat Luxa to it and screamed for quiet.

I nominate the Overlander, said Ripred. And I nominate you, said Gregor. The vote was almost unanimous, Gregor won. Gregor sat in shock. Ripred picked him up and took him to his bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and left. Gregor sat and thought for a while. So much had changed since he got here. He was now only outranked by Luxa. After a little bit he fell asleep.

The next day, Gregor headed to the breakfast area to eat. People would bow to him as he passed, something they had never done before. He headed to the room but as he entered, the talking stopped. A messenger walked up to him and informed him that Devlin had challenged him to single combat, the prize being LUXA! Gregor stood in shock as he tried to comprehend the info. He was pretty sure that he could beat Devlin but for Luxa! He said he accepted and headed to Luxa's room. Luxa was lying on the bed. She looked up at him, "You better not lose." "I won't," he replied.

Gregor went to the arena to train. He had to select a new sword so he went to Miravet who was delighted to see him. Gregor chose a pure black sword which he liked. Suddenly, there was a crashing noise outside and a guard rushed in along with 10 others. Their intent?

KILL GREGOR!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys and Girls! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, school is getting to me. Anyway, enjoy!**

The guards charged at Gregor with their swords raised. Gregor was surprised but his training kicked in and he assumed a defensive stance. The first idiot charged at Gregor, who just merely sidestepped and slammed him where no one wants to be slammed with his sword. The man dropped to the ground and fainted. The other men kept coming and Gregor was fighting hard. His rager side kicked in and his vision split. Seconds later, all the men were on the floor and Gregor was towering over them as his rager side wore off. Miravet had fainted and she was now coming to. She saw what Gregor had done and merely smiled and told him to report to Luxa.

Gregor ran to Luxa's room to inform her of the proceedings but to his surprise, the room was in shreds, and there was a note on the wall. It read: Come to the arena Boy, and if you can get through my army, you will get Luxa back if she is not dead already. Gregor's rager side took over again and he sprinted out of the room. He charged for the arena and he was surprised at what awaited him. An entire army of nibblers and cutters was amassed and at the head stood… DEVLIN Without attempting to comprehend the impossibility of the situation, Gregor charged head on at them. He cut down the army one by one with astonishing speed, but even with his amazing fighting prowess there was no way he could take them all down. Suddenly, he saw a flash of brown fur. Ripred had joined the battle! Together they demolished the entire force and stood in front of Devlin who appeared very scared for his life with two demonic faces looking down at him. After a bit of interrogation consisting of Ripred slamming Devlin's sword on him, the pair figured out that Devlin in a last ditch attempt to win Luxa and Regalia had assembled many rogue fighters and they had entered the city under the guise of being homeless. They found Luxa tied up behind the entrance. Devlin tried to escape but Gregor kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. Luxa sobbed and hugged Gregor, without caring that Ripred was there.

Surprisingly Ripred understood and left to talk to the council. Luxa sobbed into Gregor's chest and he hugged her tight. He stroked her hair as her sobs subsided. She looked into his mesmerizing eyes and she thanked him to which he pulled her into a long kiss. They stayed that way for a while until they ran out of breath. The couple then walked hand in hand to the council room. In the conference room, the council was agitated. They all bowed to Luxa and they quieted down. "That was probably just a small portion of their army," said Ripred. "Oh yeah we should probably get Devlin, I hope he is dead though," replied Gregor. Ripred face-palmed and a young guard was sent to retrieve him. The council thanked Gregor was rescuing their queen and resorted to finding the traitors. A war council was to happen in one hour.

The young couple went to their room. The day's events were so ridiculous that Gregor couldn't help laughing. Luxa slapped him and then she kissed him hard on the lips. They began furiously making out and their hands slid up and down. Soon enough their shirts were off and they rolled around the bed. Luxa stopped him because she knew they needed to get ready for the war council. They both knew that was just an excuse because they were both kind of scared to go any farther. They got dressed and headed down to the war council. Gregor presided over it given his new position as general. The meeting began after Ripred arrived with his face full of cream sauce. A young man showed Gregor the current status of the rogue armies from earlier scouting and that alarmed him. The rogue armies almost outnumbered theirs.

**Unknown POV**

Howreg you idiot. Your army failed. Gawwww. A stone hit the ground and it echoed throughout the chamber. But we will triumph in the end. Maniacal laughter filled the room as the other member cowered on the floor.


End file.
